Never Let Go
by LunaAriana
Summary: Renji and Ichigo have 3 days before Ichigo's school finals are over and summer is here. They plan to start it off with a bang! Also, hints of Hanatarou Ganju. -Warnings: Renji x Ichigo yaoi, anal, oral, 69, kink, leather, and all that jazz.


I think this may be the last installment of the series for Ichigo x Renji. And, honestly, I'm scared. I don't know what to do after this! I mean, I may just retire from fanfiction because I have no idea if this is even any good. So any suggestions would be really appreciated if you decide to put forth a review.

I don't know why I even have to put this, but, in case you haven't guessed, I don't own Bleach. Because if I did, there just wouldn't be any girls even on the show. They're unnecessary! And it wouldn't be called Bleach either: just Hot, Mind-Blowing Yaoi with Half a Plot Thrown In. Which, is how I did this story... 'cept the yaoi isn't hot or mind-blowing most likely.

Warnings besides the fact that the following fanfiction may cause your teeth to rot, your eyes to melt, and various appendage burstage: yaoi consisting of Ichigo x Renji, hints of Ganju x Hanatarou, lots of words that are not porn because I foolishly tried for humour and a plot, anal, oral, 69, sensual massages, and a redhead in leather. Also: spanking and a fetish for schoolboy outfits. If I missed anything then you'll find out about it when you read.

About the redhead in leather, I'm gonna give the link for the picture that I basically took the idea from. That way, in case my words cannot describe the utter sexiness that would be a Renji in leather, then you can picture it yourselves. www(dot)animegalleries(dot)net/img/146105 Just take out the (dot)'s and put .'s. I don't own that either, I just found it. Ok ... what are you still reading this for? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THIS DAMN STORY! READ IT!!

**

* * *

**

Day 1:

There's nothing quite like touch. It renders amazing feelings. Touch can make even the most dignified man into a complete animal with passionate caresses. Ichigo has a feeling that "passionate" doesn't really cut the surface of what he experienced last night with Renji. Now, Ichigo was giving Renji a different kind of touch.

One arm tucked behind his head, Ichigo gave a sigh of contentment… no, not contentment.

_Bliss_.

He lazily traced figures and shapes onto Renji's uncovered back as he softly slept in the bed next to him. Okay, well he didn't sleep softly. Truth be told, the man sounded like an elephant in his sleep. With a particularly loud yawn jarring Ichigo awake, he ruffled Renji's hair and went to get up from the bed. He made it to the kitchen in only a small amount of pain – he was getting used to having sex with Renji. While it wasn't hurting as much anymore, it certainly hadn't become routine or anything.

Ichigo made a cup of coffee and went to get some of his school clothes out of the closet. After their make-out session in front of all of his friends, they all knew he was gay. No doubt. At first it was a little hard to explain, and he had to profess that he was committed to Renji, not just "bi-curious." Then he also had to console a sobbing Keigo, who simply stood their bawling and yelling, "Why not me! Aren't I handsome?" He also had to fend of a drooling Chizuru, who would not take "No!" for an answer regarding the inquiry of a threesome. Either way, it hadn't gone as bad as he had thought it would, and he was happy.

Ichigo threw his clothes on the top of the toilet and turned on the shower. He moved to take off his clothes – oh wait: he was naked. Renji had practically ripped his shirt during their lovemaking last night. He absentmindedly stepped into the shower.

"SWEET MOTHER OF SHIT!" Ichigo screamed and scrambled back out. Too hot too hot too hot! He forgot, that he wasn't home. He winced a bit. Hot water was not what he needed on his stinging backside right now. He angrily gave the hot water faucet a violent twist downward and he twisted the other faucet for more cold water.

Renji had decided that one romp in Ichigo's still-soiled bed had been enough. (What, he didn't change the sheets all that often!) So, Renji quickly took Ichigo to a nice hotel a few blocks away from his school. Love hotels didn't rent more than one night, so Renji decided for a nice, 4-star hotel. Ichigo only had finals left, and then he was done with school! Renji was still mad though, because that left him alone for 3 days. Ichigo understood and he felt horrible, but he just couldn't skip school! Especially finals! Ichigo stepped into the shower and started to wash his hair. Renji would just have to find something to do while he was gone.

Ichigo, shaking his hair dry, left the bathroom after his shower and began to get his things ready for school.

"Ichigooooo…" he head Renji groaning from the bedroom.

"I have to leave for school Renji! I'll be in there in one second, just let me get my stuff together!" Okay, today was his Algebra final. He'd need, let's see… calculator, ruler, lots of pencils, even more erasers, everything seemed good…

"Ichigo, have you seen my pants?"

"Yeah, they were thrown behind the couch remember?" Ichigo said hurriedly as he fished his protractor out from under the hotel's mini fridge. Tucking it in his breast pocket, he turned around, "I'm gonna' leave now so – OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" Ichigo, in a bout of utter spaziness, threw his hands in front of his eyes. Renji frowned. He gave a glance down at himself. Ichigo hadn't minded last night.

"Do you not like the way I look, Ichigo?" he asked, hurt and saddened. Ichigo flushed and started to sweat.

"No, Renji, I mean, I just … it's…" How could Renji think that! Of course Ichigo liked the way Renji looked! A handsome face, flowing red hair, a sculpted chest with tattoos running all over it and farther down, a six-pack, lean legs, a nice behind, and his crotch was on fire! (Not literally this time – just a pun. They had tried it on the stove again …) "I mean, you … I can't go off to school with a hard-on!" he pleaded afterwards.

Renji's eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"Oh, so that's all it is!" he said, advancing towards Ichigo. He quickly pulled the strawberry into him and started to gently kiss him along his cheek. "If the hard-on is bothering you, let me take care of it…" he murmured.

"Renji, I have school! Renji! Renji, stop! Renj- oooooh, Renji!" Ichigo started to melt. Renji had reached one hand behind Ichigo and started to massage his ass through his jeans. He quickly slipped on finger under the elastic of his pants and moved it to the front of Ichigo's crotch – where his hard-on had turned into a lot more.

"Ichigo!" Renji tisked, quickly unbuttoning the boy's pants. "You have school today!" Ichigo nodded incoherently as Renji ripped his pants off. "You naughty boy, you're supposed to be at school soon and here you are, getting a blow job in the kitchen of a hotel."

"But I haven't gotten a blow job this morning?" Ichigo mumbled, eyes fluttering. Renji gave a feral smirk.

"That's where I come in, now isn't it?" Renji shot back up and fiercely kissed Ichigo, while slowly sliding his boxers down to his knees. Ichigo grasped Renji's shoulders and moaned. Renji hungrily intruded into Ichigo's mouth, grabbing his tongue with his own and sucking on it. With each suck inward, Renji would push Ichigo's naked, now full-blown erection into his own arousal and when Ichigo would try to moan, Renji would teasingly pinch a nipple. Quickly receding, Renji let Ichigo have his tongue back, and he brushed feather-light kisses down the boy's torso. He stopped at Ichigo's erection and gave an evil smile up at Ichigo.

"You know, once I start, I can't stop till you're done." Renji said while giving the base of Ichigo's penis a soft bite. Ichigo's knees buckled. He glanced at the clock.

"I have fifteen minutes before I have to leave…" he whispered, leaving the decision up to Renji – although Ichigo would beat his head in with a waffle iron if he stopped now.

"I'll suck you so hard you'll be done in ten." Renji promised, quickly turning all of his attention back to Ichigo's weeping erection. Before beginning, Renji hoisted Ichigo up onto the counter and laid him along it, so Renji could bend over as his quivering body was lying next to a microwave. Not the most romantic scene, but he didn't exactly have time to scatter rose petals, now did he?

Renji kissed around the base of Ichigo's penis. Making full eye-contact with Ichigo, he gave a long, soft lick to the underside of Ichigo's penis, ending with him fully engulfing the tip and sucking on it. Ichigo shook sporadically. Renji then swished his tongue around Ichigo's head and moved upwards. Taking in only about half an inch of Ichigo, Renji started to suck long and hard. Ichigo thrashed, trying to buck his hips and push more of himself into Renji. Renji just smirked and quickly pinned Ichigo's hips down.

"Now, Ichigo? Do you want me to just stop?" he said, smiling.

"Pl-please, Renji…" Ichigo panted. "Just finish it quickly!" his hand moved down to start pumping his shaft. "Or I will…!" he groaned, Renji's teasing was making it painful – he wanted release! Renji's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand and nipped his fingers lovingly.

"Oh, Ichigo…" he whispered adoringly, "Anything for you." And with that as Renji's final words, he swooped down and deep-throated Ichigo. Ichigo screamed and started bucking wildly.

Renji moaned around Ichigo's dick, and by Ichigo's shaking body, he knew the schoolboy was enjoying himself; Renji forced himself not to gag. Luckily, he was practiced in the art of holding his gag reflex, due to the horrible cooking of his squad's chef.

"Oh, R-Renji! Th-thank you!" Ichigo screamed as he climaxed. Renji calmly let the substance trickle its way down his throat and he wiped Ichigo off with a paper towel and buckled his pants back up. Sliding him off the counter, Renji hugged him close.

"I would love to stay and do that 'cuddling' that you like so much…" Renji said softly into the shell of Ichigo's ear, "But it's about time that naughty boys like you were in class." He chuckled. Ichigo snapped out of his post-orgasm haze and ran out the door.

"FUCK YOU, RENJI!" he yelled as he ran down to catch the elevator.

"Oh, I'll be waiting, love!" Renji yelled back, laughing, "I'll be waiting!" Then, something caught Renji's eye on the floor. "Hmmm, he forgot his protractor." He said to himself. "Now … where are my pants?" Renji went to find them and prepared himself for a long day without Ichigo.

* * *

A loud slam from the front of the hotel room let Renji know that Ichigo had returned. Renji quickly flicked off the TV and stood up, ready to see his lover.

"Ichigo, how was your -" but Renji could've been asking how Ichigo's pet eggplant was, we'll never know, for just then, Ichigo threw his school bag at Renji's face.

"I can't believe you, Renji! It's all your fault!" Renji sat up with a large welt beginning to form on his forehead.

"So… before I kick your ass," Renji growled, "I just have one question." Ichigo glared, daring him to say one more word. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Renji yelled, returning fire, this time with a vase owned by the hotel. Ichigo gasped and quickly ducked. In turn he heard the shattering of glass against a refrigerator door.

"You! I was in such a state this morning, because of you, that I forgot what final I had today! It was my History final! Not my Algebra! My History!" Renji gawked.

"You're blaming me, because YOU forgot what final you had today?"

"Yes, I'm blaming you!"

"How! HOW can you even blame me?"

"Brain damage!" Renji stood there, aghast. How dare Ichigo insinuate that Renji was rubbing off on him!

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I sure as hell know that I didn't fuck myself into that bed last night! You know how many times I was face-planted into the headboard?" Renji bit his lower lip. Should he retort that? To him, it sounded like a compliment.

"Well, you sounded like you enjoyed it last night." He smirked. Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah, well…"

"What, should I hold back? You can't handle it?" Renji smiled. This was getting fun.

"NO! I can handle it!" Ichigo shot back. Renji sidestepped the couch and sidled up to Ichigo.

"Well, we should put it to the test…" Ichigo slapped Renji's hand away that was caressing his cheek.

"No, you're going to help me study." He declared, shoving a math textbook into the shinigami's hands. Renji's smile fell.

"Wh-what?" he whined.

"Please, Renji." Ichigo pleaded, "I know I freaked out." Renji smiled inwardly. Little did Ichigo know that his passion was what drove Renji wild. "It's just… I'm scared. Please, help me!" As Ichigo reached to flip the textbook in Renji's hands open, Renji abruptly lifted it up and out of Ichigo's reach.

"What do I get in return?" he demanded. Ichigo sighed, exasperated at this point.

"Well, whaddya' want?" Renji mulled it over for a few seconds.

"A school teacher's outfit." Ichigo stood there, stunned. He quickly shook his head and angrily started jumping for the book.

"What?" Jump. "Why?" Pant. Jump. "Renji!" Leap. CRASH!

"Simple!" Renji chirped. As they both lay on the remnants of a broken coffee table, Ichigo rolled his eyes. Nothing was ever 'simple' with Renji. "I've always had this fetish, see. So, I'm a teacher, and you're a student." Ichigo blanched.

"Just where does your fetish go from there?" he groaned.

"Well, I wanna' spank you with a ruler for sure. We can improvise the rest." Ichigo smacked him on the head.

"Pervert!" Renji snickered.

"I know, I know, I'm kiddin'…" Renji stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face. "But you're not the least bit interested?" he questioned. Ichigo quickly got off of him and started flipping through his math book.

"I don't … No, but then, I mean…" Ichigo finished with a furious blush and he looked away. "I dunno', maybe." Renji 'oooh'-ed and quickly straddled Ichigo.

"Is my little strawberry a kink?" he murmured in his hear. The only response Renji got was heavy breathing and heat radiating from Ichigo's cheeks. Renji took this as a sign to continue. "Have you been a naughty boy?" Renji said huskily into his ear, while sliding his hand down Ichigo's midriff, stopping at his crotch. "Do I need to punish you?" Renj cooed, while rubbing Ichigo's penis through the fabric of his school pants, creating a wonderful friction.

"R-Renji," Ichigo all but managed to breathe out. "Let me tell you what I want…"

"Oh, yes!" Renji said, moving to swiftly kiss Ichigo's lips, but instead of meeting Ichigo's soft lips, Renji's face was smashed into a textbook.

"I want you to tell me how to solve this equation." Ichigo stated in a no-nonsense voice. Renji massaged his nose for the second time that day.

"That is just god-awful dirty talk, love. Really."

"Renji!"

"Fine!" Renji consented, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist and he placed the math book in his lap. "Let's see, here…"

And so that was how the couple ended their first day: both sitting together, reading from a textbook. … What? You were expecting something else?

**Day 2:**

"Yes, thank you very much. Sorry for the inconvenience. … Yes, yes, that's correct. Charges are to be made the same account. You still have all the information? … Mhmm. Under the name 'Abarai.' Yes, thank you. … Sorry again!" Ichigo softly hung the telephone up and looked around. The vase and coffee table from yesterday afternoon had been replaced, and the only expense was a few hundred more yen being tacked on to the bill, which, by the way, the Seireitei was kindly paying for … of course, Ichigo was sure that Renji hadn't told them that yet.

"Hey, the table fairy came!" was Ichigo's first hint at that Renji had arisen. Quickly buttoning his shirt for school, Ichigo walked out of their bedroom to greet him. "There you are!" Renji said, receiving a good morning kiss. Renji quickly pulled away and took Ichigo's face into his hands. "You look awful." He bluntly stated. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned and swatted Renji's hands away.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just nervous." He grumbled. Renji was indignant. Like hell he had just stayed up for three hours last night studying math for his lover to feel nervous!

"Why?" Is all he said. Ichigo sat down on the couch, eyes shut tight. Renji stood behind him and softly massaged his scalp. "Ichigo?" he said, this time, softer. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Ichigo was hesitant. "Yesterday…" he drifted off.

"Mmmhmm." Renji encouraged, focusing on smoothing the knots at the base of Ichigo's skull. God, how he loved his hair! Orange and thick, it was so fun just to bury his fingers in the tufts of his lover's hair.

"We all got to see our grades after our final. It was fairly short, so he got most of the graded, including mine. See, even though I had studied for the wrong final … I still aced it." Renji beamed and kissed the top of Ichigo's head.

"That's great! So," Renji was happy, but also confused, "Why are you worried?"

"Well…" Ichigo said, standing up to face Renji. "I think it's because we had sex in the morning." Renji blinked.

"Ummm…" Ichigo started frantically waving his hands.

"No! See, I was all relaxed and I could focus and I was just so happy, and, and I just wasn't stressed out at all!" Renji's face slowly got less and less incredulous and Ichigo found the courage to go on. "That's why I got up so early! Well, besides to replace what we broke, but anyways! We have an hour before I even have to THINK about leaving for school! What do you say, Renji?" He finished, worn out from shouting and waving about.

"So … you want to have sex before you leave for school?" Renji asked hesitantly. Ichigo slapped his forehead. After all that, and he still had a question.

"Yes." And that, ladies and gentlemen … probably mostly ladies though, was all it took, for Ichigo found his back bouncing of the mattress of their hotel bed, and an already half-naked Renji slamming the door shut. Ichigo was about to ask how that happened so quickly, but Renji had begun to climb onto the bed and on top of him. Ichigo lost his ability to speak at the lust that shone in Renji's eyes.

"Thank God." Was how Renji started speaking as he quickly began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt. "You have no idea how horny you made me last night." He slipped Ichigo's shirt off of his shoulders and threw it across the room. "But why in the hell did you put your school clothes on if you knew we were going to have sex?" he growled, struggling with the belt.

"I-I thought you liked how I looked in them." Ichigo panted. Renji paused. Quickly getting back to work, he ripped Ichigo's pants off and quickly pinned the boy to the headboard.

"Yes, but I like it better when you're wearing nothing at all." With that, Renji gave Ichigo a passionate kiss and flipped them around, so Ichigo straddled Renji. Still kissing, the two began to explore each others' bodies: Ichigo's lean, taut figure and Renji's rough, sculpted body. Ichigo quickly broke the kiss and started to suck on Renji's neck. Biting and nipping, he pulled Renji's body closer to his own and started to grind against him. Renji bit Ichigo's shoulder and bucked his hips. Ichigo almost collapsed and moaned. Renji then leaned forward and laid Ichigo out in front of him, however, Renji's lower body was firmly placed on top of Ichigo's, so he couldn't get away.

"I love how my strawberry tastes," he murmured to himself. "From here…" he said, kissing Ichigo's chest. He also bit his nipples lightly and sucked on them. "To here…" he said, moving down and he ran his tongue up and down Ichigo's stomach.

"R-Renji…" Ichigo pleaded.

"What is it, Ichigo? Oh, and I love how you feel here…" Renji said, kissing Ichigo's hips and lower stomach, but this time he massaged Ichigo's butt. Ichigo gave a groan.

"More, Renji! I need more!" Ichigo gasped.

"Ya mean like this?" Renji asked with a devilish grin. He ground their naked erections against each other, Ichigo grabbing Renji's shoulders and thrashing.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!!" he screamed. Renji quickly started thrusting their arousals together, almost cumming himself when he saw Ichigo climax. Ichigo grunted and got up, sitting in front of Renji. Renji smirked and started chuckling.

"You must have really wanted it." He purred. At that comment, Ichigo shoved Renji down and sat on his stomach. He leaned down.

"Oh, Renji…" he moaned, throwing his head back and groaning in the back of his throat as he moved his hips in circles, rubbing his growing hard-on into Renji's slick erection. "I still do." He whispered into Renji's ear. Renji's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo position himself over the head of his penis.

"Ichigo," Renji choked out with shuddering breath. Said boy smirked and swiftly impaled himself on the waiting dick below. Renji threw his head back and screamed. Ichigo panted softly and slowly started to work out a rhythm. Renji watched in awe as the bobbing teen fucked himself. Renji tried to suppress a moan. "You're … so … so tight, Ichigo…" he murmured.

"You're so big, Renji!" Ichigo panted back. Renji's head was reeling. He had no idea what the hell had happened to his strawberry, but Ichigo was going to have finals more often! Renji wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and lifted him higher, until only the tip remained in him. Ichigo glared in disapproval. He tried to shove himself back down, but Renji held him firmly in place. "Renji!" he cried out, angry. Renji winked, moved his hips slightly, and thrust into Ichigo, releasing his legs at the same time. "RENJI!" Ichigo cried out, this time in ecstasy. Ichigo fell forward onto Renji as his prostate was hit time and time again. With a final cry, Ichigo came.

"Ichigo!" Renji grunted, and with a final thrust, he came deep inside of his Ichigo. As the two laid there, Renji rolled Ichigo over and withdrew from him, kissing him sweetly as they both laid there on the bed. As Renji pulled back from their kiss, he scrunched his eyebrows. Looking down in confusion, he realized that it was Ichigo's erection that was pressing against his thigh. With a laugh, he collapsed next to Ichigo, rolling. He wiped the sweat from his face and nuzzled Ichigo's shoulder. "More?" he said in mirth.

"Yes, please." Ichigo nodded, breathing heavily but still not fully satisfied. Renji glanced at the clock.

"We have fifteen minutes and you are definitely gonna' hafta' take a shower before you leave." He smirked. "You sure?" Ichigo nodded, this time with fervor.

"Damnit, Renji!" he said, sitting up and kissing his chest up and down. "I could make love to you all day. I just have to hold myself back every time I see you…" he whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. "From ravaging you, to not cum at the very sight of you, to not just rub my ass up against you, to not lay myself on the ground and demand you take me, to not -" Renji picked Ichigo's face up and kissed him hard. When they finally released they were both breathing in each other's scents.

"Well…" Renji said in a sultry voice against Ichigo's ear, "Since you asked so nicely…" He quickly reached down and grabbed Ichigo's belt that he had thrown off the bed. Wrapping both arms around Ichigo, he kissed him and took him tumbling down off the bed and they landed on the floor. Ripping away from Ichigo, he spun him around and leaned over his back to fasten Ichigo's wrists to the bedpost with the belt. Renji leaned back and admired his handiwork.

Ichigo was struggling slightly and making frustrated, if not arousing, sounds as he tugged on his bindings. He glanced back at Renji with a pleading look in his eye. However, when he got a glance of Renji's growing deviance, he 'eep'-ed and started to tug harshly against the belt. Renji crawled behind him and softly started tracing patterns against Ichigo's torso that was facing the floor.

"I can't believe my little Ichi would keep these feelings from me…" Renji said, feigning sadness. Ichigo started to sweat. Just where was Renji going with this?

CRACK!

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped. Renji's smooth palm had been brought against one of his ass cheeks and it was stinging a bit. Renji's mouth was placed directly next to his ear.

"Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson…" he whispered silkily. Ichigo's rational portion of his brain started screaming that there was nothing sexy about being beaten! It was abuse and there were places for him to go! However, Ichigo found himself ignoring that part of his brain, and he simply lifted his butt farther in the air.

CRACK!

"Renji!"

CRACK!

"Oh, Renji, again!"

CRACK!

"Harder!"

CRACK!

"Harder, Renji, I've been bad!" Renji about fainted. This was amazing! With a few more spanks and moans from Ichigo, Renji tenderly kissed Ichigo's butt that was glowing red from abuse. As he massaged the beaten flesh, Renji leaned up and murmured into Ichigo's ear.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ichigo nodded. "Good boy." As Ichigo's reward, Renji took Ichigo's erection into his hand and quickly started pumping it. Ichigo couldn't even cry out as he came, he was too exhausted. Renji silently undid the bindings and licked Ichigo's wrists where they had started to chafe. Ichigo smiled and gave him a kiss. Hurriedly gathering his clothes up, Ichigo ran to the bathroom to get cleaned off and changed. As he scurried out the door with everything in hand, he heard Renji call from the hotel room.

"After that, you had better get every freaking question right on that damn test, you hear me!"

"I will, I promise! I love you, Renji!" was the reply he got as Ichigo ran down the hallway, off to class, and only 10 minutes late.

"I love you, too…" Renji whispered to himself. After closing the entrance door, Renji went into the corner of the living room where Ichigo had set up his laptop on a small table. Renji tapped his fingers as he waited for the Wi-Fi to kick in. He had never expected Ichigo to be so responsive! Now, he wanted to see how far he could take things with that strawberry of his. Maybe he would pull out the old Ichigo Shortcake costume? Renji stopped his tapping and started clicking icons on the computer screen. Thank the gods that Ichigo had taught him how to use of one these things. Although he had blocked all pornography sites after Renji had found them…

He quickly entered 'kink + bondage' into Google. Not wanting to waste time going through millions of web pages, he decided that he was Feeling Lucky.

Aaaah, yes, where all people went when they didn't actually want to have to buy a book on a subject…

Wikipedia.

* * *

Hanatarou blushed as he washed dishes. Tucking a piece of black hair behind his ear, he sighed. Ganju's humor was just so vulgar! How could all the other men stand listening to those jokes? Captain Unohana would never approve of –

"Hanatarou? Hey, Hanatarou!"

"Mm?" said boy looked up confusedly from the sink. "Be right there, sir!" Scrubbing at a particularly difficult spec of hardened syrup, Hanatarou wondered who in the world was asking for him. The voice was definitely male, but apart from that he couldn't really distinguish…

"Hanatarou! Where are ya', kid?" Fed up, Hanatarou threw the plate down into the depths of the sudsy sink. He gave it a parting glare as he stripped off his gloves. "I'll come back for you later!" He hissed. "Hanatarou, I'm gonna' break your legs if you don't get up here this instant!"

"No one threatens Hana-chan, you prick!" Hanatarou blanched. Great, now Ganju was mad! Sighing, he ran to the front of the restaurant.

"Ganju-kun, is there really need for such language, now why are you yelling at – Renji!?" Hanatarou stammered. Hanatarou quickly bowed. "Abarai-fukutaichou, what are you doing here?" Angrily, Hanatarou shot up and gave Ganju a light smack on the arm. "Show some respect, Ganju-kun!" Ganju groaned and jerked his upper body downward.

A girl loudly sipped her diet soda and watched the whole scene unfold. "Weird…" she muttered in between slurps. Renji ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine, Hanatarou, just, sit down, will ya'?" Renji asked, waving a hand dismissively. Hanatarou timidly nodded and ushered Renji into a booth. After Hanatarou demurely sat down he started to straighten up his work uniform, he was accompanied by a loud 'WHUMP!' as Ganju sat next to him. "So, Hanatarou," Renji started, clearing his throat.

"A-am I in trouble, sir?" he asked meekly. Ganju threw a look at Renji that proclaimed 'He better not be or it's your ass.'

"No, no, nothing like that." Ganju grunted in approval and relaxed a bit.

"Then, what is it, sir?"

"I need you to run an errand for me."

"Hanatarou ain't no errand boy!"

"Ganju, please-" Hanatarou pleaded.

"Awww, whatever!" Ganju muttered and trudged away. Hanatarou watched him leave and sighed dejectedly. He gave an apologetic smile to Renji.

"I'm sorry, he's been a bit grumpy of late."

"I never would have guessed. Anyways, I need you to pick up a few things for me today when you get the chance. Just have 'em back before 3. Got it?" Renji handed Hanatarou a list that was folded and taped shut. "The directions to the store are there and so are the directions back to where I'm staying." Hanatarou gave short nods of understanding throughout his briefing. "Everything is pretty specific, so, you shouldn't have any trouble. Listen, I'd do this myself, but I gotta' decorate for…" Renji shrugged uncomfortably, "Just, buying some ambience, whatever. Listen, thanks a hell of a lot, Hanatarou!" Renji prematurely thanked the boy, albeit him having not even agreed to it yet.

"Erm…" Hanatarou glanced down at the mysterious paper. "I'll do my best, sir?" he said, hesitantly. Renji smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. Getting up, he moved towards the door but stopped. He turned back.

"Listen, take Ganju with you, okay?" he said before walking out the door.

"Why?" Hanatarou shouted after him. Renji growled.

"Because I said so, damnit!" he screamed back. He rolled his eyes. "Sheesh…" Oh well, they'd thank him later…

* * *

"I don't see why WE have to do this!" Ganju whined for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"Because, Renji asked us to, Ganju." Hanatarou replied halfheartedly, again, for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"Still! Why us?"

"Wait! Here we are!" Hanatarou chirped, stopping in front of a small shop. "Well, this wasn't too hard to find!" he giggled.

"Um, Hanatarou…"

"I got us here pretty quick, didn't I, Ganju?" Hanatarou asked, looking to Ganju for approval. However, Ganju was fixated on the small black shop in front of them.

"Hanatarou, are you SURE this is the right place?" Hanatarou pouted.

"Yes! '1146 Kinbaku-bi Lane!'" Hanatarou recited from the paper.

"I guess your right, then." Ganju said, defeated. Hanatarou giggled.

"Yep!" he said smiling. He looked up, "So, what is this – oh my." Hanatarou's smile faded as a huge neon light greeted his eyes, the harsh color blinking in a boorish manner amidst the scorching summer sun. The sign proclaimed 'Sexual Deviance Emporium' and a flashing dildo waved left to right. Hanatarou felt himself go faint. As Ganju caught him, he smiled.

"Hey, look!" he burst out, "If we buy one set of handcuffs, we get another pair free!"

* * *

A boy of 16 looked up from a magazine at the counter.

"Welcome to the Sexual Deviance Emporium, where our motto is 'If it can be dreamt, it can be done.'" Ganju curiously looked around. Hanatarou loosened the collar of his shirt.

"Lovely. We just need these items," he said, placing the list on the countertop in front of the bored teen … who, apparently, was more interested in his pornographic manga than helping a customer! Hanatarou sheepishly tried again. "So, if you could just…"

"We specialize in all things, ranging from bondage to sexual devices from movies to costumes." The teen drawled on, obviously used to having to give the same spiel to whoever walked into the shop. "We're also having a special on corsets…" the boy continued.

"Damn!"

"Yes, they're quite nice."

"No, I mean your face!" The boy swished his black hair to the side and glanced up.

"Excuse me?" Still no change in tone detected.

"Ganju!" Hanatarou whispered. "Let's just hurry up, please!"

"It looks like you fell face-first into a tackle-box!" Hanatarou fell backwards. Oh no! Oh no oh no! The boy was going to get mad and rape them! Rape them and no one would come! Or worse: he would make them read his crappy poetry posted on his whiny LiveJournal! "How do you pierce through a pimple?"

"You can leave now, Toru. I believe your shift is over." A soft voice interrupted from the back corner. Toru grunted and quickly shoved his manga into a black messenger bag and walked out the door - but not before flipping Ganju the bird. Hanatarou was distraught by now, and it hadn't even been three minutes since they entered the shop!

"Please, sir, we have a list of what we need and we would like to leave within the half hour…" The man chuckled and took the paper. His eyebrows rose slightly.  
"My, my, I would never have expected this from you, Mister…?"

"Hanatarou, sir. And this is my friend, Ganju." The man gave a fleeting glance at Ganju and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Let me see your face," he said, cupping the boy's chin and forcing it upward. Hanatarou complied, a blush spread across his countenance. "You're cute," said the man, eyeing him up and down. The man, name currently withheld, had on a black business suit: the essence of suave and the kind of man you'd half expect to grow fangs and bite your neck … which was how he was hungrily eyeing Hanatarou. A few stray black hairs softly framed piercing blue eyes; the others kept in a tight ponytail. An angular face stared down at poor, frightened Hanatarou. "My name is Kiba. What do you need?"

"What we need is on this piece of paper, you idiot!" Ganju interjected, roughly shoving the paper closer to Kiba's face. "Now would you mind NOT molesting my friend?" he demanded. Kiba gave an oily smile and took a step back.

"Yes, of course, so sorry…" he chuckled. He looked at the list. "Yes, well, I'll gather these as quickly as possible." He said with a wink at Hanatarou. "You know, many of these just happen to be my personal favorites." He purred, sauntering off. Ganju cracked his knuckles.

"You know, I think I just might kill Renji the next time I see him. I mean, what the fuck are we doing in a place like this! And why YOU? I mean, you shouldn't be here." Ganju said to Hanatarou, whose response was:

"I think I peed my pants." Ganju shuffled away slowly, careful not to knock over a display of whips and riding crops.

"Careful, I hear that's a fetish for some people." Hanatarou sniffled a bit.

"I want Captain Unohana." He whispered. Ganju shrugged and walked off to admire a collection of assorted gags when Kiba returned about ten minutes later.

"Sorry, it takes a while to find an exact size for the leather pants, you see Toru isn't exactly organized." Kiba said in a clipped tone. Hanatarou nodded dimly and stepped towards the counter. "So," Kiba said tauntingly, "was this his idea or yours?" he asks, nodding towards Ganju, who was trying on a bridle. Hanatarou sputters and turns a shade of red as bright as the neon sign outside

"No, no! They're, I mean, whatever all this is, it's for a friend!" he cries.

"Mmmmhm." Kiba hums in a patronizing tone. Hanatarou feels light-headed. "Well, then your 'friend' should be paying me 21,066 yen right about now." Kiba says slyly, packing the items into a black bag. Hanatarou about throws up. Renji hadn't given him any money! Oh no! Oh no!! He looks to Ganju for assistance, but he has accidently turned on a vibrator and was having one hell of a time trying to figure out how to turn it off, seeing as how it kept pulsating out of his hands. He cursed every time.

"Um, my friend didn't give me any money…" Hanatarou whimpered. A feral grin flashed across Kiba's face.

"Well, then, that works out fine." He titters. Some color returned to Hanatarou's face.

"Really?" He asks excitedly, little hands clasped together in an all-too adorable manner. Kiba nods happily.

"Yep!" he says, leaning forward. He pulls Hanatarou onto the counter and starts to trace a pattern across the boy's chest. He leans close to his ear, "Now I can have you pay another way, cutie." He purrs. Hanatarou's heart starts pounding harder and harder but he really wishes that it would just stop so he would die, because this really wasn't what he expected when he woke up this morning. "This may hurt a bit, but I swear you'll like it." Kiba promises, then starts to kiss Hanatarou's neck. However, Kiba howls in pain and lurches backwards as a still-vibrating vibrator has lodged itself into one of his retinas. Hanatarou falls backwards off the counter but is caught by a grinning Ganju.

"Let's blow this freak fest!"

"Yes, please!" is all Hanatarou says as they're whisked out the door – but not before Hanatarou grabbed the single black bag that rattles all the way down the alleyway as the two run to safety. Glancing down, Hanatarou makes up his mind that whatever in that bag had better be good because it had almost just gotten him raped.

* * *

"Hey, good, you made it on time!" Renji shouted. A quivering Hanatarou just stared at the floor. Ganju thrust a black bag at Renji.

"Hope you have a lot of fucking fun, you fucking prick." is his parting comment. Ganju then herds Hanatarou, still fidgeting, towards the elevator doors. Renji sticks his head out the open doorway, confused as to why Hanatarou looks like he's suffering from shell shock and as to why Ganju has a pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs hanging out his back pocket. Shaking his head, Renji goes back inside and shuts the door. He quickly checks the contents of the bag, making sure they got everything. He smirks and quickly puts everything in the bedside drawer. He went around the room, admiring his handiwork. Candles all were lit, blinds drawn, and lights off. Rose petals had been laid; some sensual smelling musk had been sprayed and the massage oils were out. Renji smiled at it all. He couldn't wait till he got home with Ichigo tonight! However, the evening fun would have to wait until they had dinner at this spot on the beach Ichigo always loved. However, the dinner wasn't too elaborate, because Renji didn't want his little strawberry drooling all over the food – nope, Renji wanted Ichigo to be struck at his change of attire.

"I hope he likes these…" Renji mused as he checked himself in the mirror. He grabbed his jacket off the counter and headed out the door. Walking turned out to be a bit awkward, and it was a bit tight, but hey, as uncomfortable as it was, apparently the leather was doing its job as a young woman passing Renji in the hallway gave him her room number in case he "wanted to have some fun tonight." In the lobby, Renji threw the written-on napkin into a trashcan and brazenly walked outside to the busy Tokyo streets.

"TAXI!" he screamed. All traffic stopped. Renji smirked proudly. "Hell yeah!" he whooped. "Too bad I rented a limo."

Ichigo leaned against the cool brick wall of the school. Finally done with finals! He breathed a sigh of relief and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Now, Renji had said that he was going to pick him up, so just where was he?

"Yo, Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled, running up to him.

"Hey, Tatsuki." He replied, glancing over.

"Waiting for Renji, eh?" she smirked.

"Yeah, the bastard's not here yet…"

"Then how about you come with all of us!" she suggested, "We're gonna' go out to eat for a celebration!" Ichigo chewed his lower lip. It DID sound like fun…

"I would, but, but…" Ichigo gave a vague gesture and just slumped his shoulders sadly. Tatsuki patted him on the arm reassuringly.

"I understand," she conceded, "You just better have him make it up to you for being late!" she winked and ran off to join Mizuiro, Keigo, Orihime, Chad, and Chizuru who had sneaked in unnoticed. Ichigo waved goodbye and angrily slammed his back against the wall, grumbling curses at his late boyfriend. He glared at a limo that was pulling up to the school. He scoffed and dejectedly stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk to the other side of the school. He really didn't want to deal with the little rich prick that would soon be picked up by an equally bitchy chauffer.

"Ichigo! Where the hell do you think you're going? Do you know how much this limo cost me?" Ichigo quickly whipped around to see Renji jumping out of the car.

"R-Renji! What … what are you doing?" he screeched, running to his boyfriend.

"Duh, I'm picking you up from school."

"I know that! Just, the limo is a bit out of the blue."

"Like, unexpected?"

"Yeah."

"In a good way?"

"Of course you idiot! It's a freaking limousine! How did you get one, anyways?" he asked, incredulously eyeing the gleaming automobile.

"I just slept with the driver."

"You WHAT?" Renji chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." Ichigo shook his head.

"Get over here and kiss me." Renji happily complied as Ichigo quickly pulled him into a searing kiss. Ichigo put his arms around Renji's neck and pulled him closer. They finally broke apart, panting slightly. "So, what's the special occasion?" Renji smirked.

"Well, besides having you all to myself this summer," Renji started, ushering Ichigo into the air-conditioned limo, "I just wanted to treat you to something special." He stated, closing the door and signaling the driver to start towards their destination. "I love you, Ichigo." He declared with a beaming smile. Ichigo blushed.

"Well, I love you, too. But, next time, I'm good with a nice movie, ok?" Renji shrugged.

"Fine, I see how it is. I suppose I just won't take you to dinner."

"What, dinner? I would love to go to dinner with you, Renji!" Ichigo said, shyly blushing.

"Fine, but first you have to tell me what you think of this outfit." And, with that, Renji took off a black trench coat and exhibited to Ichigo the new addition to his wardrobe. Ichigo blabbered incoherently as he gazed upon the godly visage that was Renji.

Long strands of red hair hung down sexily across his face, which was set in a devious smirk. A black, thick, leather D-ring collar was around Renji's neck. A scanty black leather vest ended just below his navel and only covered his pectorals; leaving his shoulders exposed, save for his neck, where a pointed, vampire-esque collar came to his chin. A zipper barely held the practically painted-on vest closed, and it was open just below his neck, and Ichigo was craning _his_ neck, because he was sure that if it were only opened a little farther, Renji's exquisite nipples would come into view. Black, tight leather pants started below his hipbones and bondage chains threatened to pull them down to the floor, where combat books covered Renji's feet. Around both of Renji's arms were about ten straps of leather, buckled to accentuate the rippling muscles that resided there. Now, while his has all been coherently explained by the author, all Ichigo managed to get out was "A;gfha;skhgfa;n bghr'aohg'khdg 'dfkhgd…" with quite a bit of drool running down his chin. Renji rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how many cows died to make this outfit. The least you could do is say something intelligible."

"Fuck me." Renji blinked. Not quite what he was expecting, but…

"Not yet." Ichigo's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. He put his index finger into the D-ring of Renji's collar and pulled him forward, so their noses hit.

"Listen here, Abarai," he growled dangerously, "I'm horny and you DARE to wave your leather-clad ass in front of me and deny me sex?" he yelled, shaking Renji furiously. Renji limply fell back onto the seat.

"I – I – I … yes?" Ichigo quickly undid his tie and gagged Renji with it. The mute shinigami protested, or, at least he attempted to protest, but he settled for kicking Ichigo at random intervals.

"Oh driver…" Ichigo called up sweetly, "Renji and I have decided to head back to the hotel. Is that alright?" Renji gave a muffled cry against the substitute gag.

"Um, sure. Then, hold on, you'll be there in just a minute." Ichigo gave Renji's cheek an erotic lick.

"Good." He purred into Renji's ear.

Ichigo quickly unlocked their hotel door with the card key and sidled in. He sighed when his left arm remained attached to something that refused to enter the threshold.

"Come on, Renji." Renji growled behind the tie, now covered with saliva do to all the screaming he did while he tried to get away from Ichigo during the elevator ride, which, by the way, had seriously injured a few innocent hotel guests.

"Butt mecha, muffinkinker." Ichigo decided that Reni could've only meant 'Bite me, motherfucker.'

"Well," he said, exasperated, "I'd be more that happy to oblige you," he muttered, tugging on the collar once again, "If you'd just come in the room!" he screamed. Renji stomped in and stood there, pouting, like an angry child. Smiling, Ichigo untied the tie from behind Renji's face, and Renji quickly spit it out. Seeing the glare that Renji shot at him, Ichigo cringed a bit.

"Are, you … mad?" he whispered. Renji worked his jaw a bit, cracking it.

"No," he murmured, "I just wish I hadn't spent all afternoon making dinner." He smiled at Ichigo, who was positively beaming. "Now, where were we?" he asked sexily. Ichigo giggled and stepped into Renji's arms.

"Well, I know where we were, I just don't know where to go…" he confessed, "I mean, what is all this?" he asked, looking around the room with an awed look. Renji gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you when you got back … but I'm liking your idea a lot better." He finished.

"Good, because I've been wanting to repay you for the past couple of days." Ichigo murmured into Renji's neck, which he had started to kiss.

"Please, do…" Renji whispered. Ichigo pulled back with a flourish.

"Well, then, Mr. Abarai, I see I have all the materials to give you a nice massage, so if you would…" Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "And I'll just get myself acquainted with anything else you have around hair – here?" Renji laughed at Ichigo's mix-up, as he was in the middle of letting down his ponytail.

"Nightstand." Ichigo nodded and sauntered off towards the bedroom. When he opened the drawer, he gaped. Handcuffs, a black silk scarf, a vibrator, and a paddle. He smiled deviously and then walked out to where Renji was buck-naked on the floor, butt in the air.

"You know how to keep a guy waiting, don't you?" he drawled. Ichigo stopped himself from gaping and tried to appear assertive. He walked to where Renji was lounging in front of the couch. He sat in seiza next to Renji. Ichigo chewed his lower lip nervously. Seeing this, Renji sat up and made Ichigo look at him.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said softly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed Renji back onto the floor.

"I know!" he snapped, "I'm just having a hard time of not skipping the foreplay and going straight to the bedroom… but," he said, coating his hands with a massage oil, "I want to treat you tonight." He finished, placing his hands on Renji's shoulders and rubbing his hands in circles. Renji gave an appreciative groan and practically crumpled into the ground. Ichigo chuckled and slowly started to move down his back. He kneaded with his deft fingers and pressed into the muscular flesh with the base of his palms. After getting to Renji's hips, Ichigo's hands went back up to his neck and fingers pressed and soothed tired muscles that were found there. Renji grunted in approval as Ichigo's knuckles kneaded his spine, all the way down until Ichigo was at Renji's hips again.

Ichigo smirked and straddled Renji on his thighs as he started to massage his lower back and hips. Renji would occasionally laugh, as Ichigo would hit a ticklish spot.

"S-St-Stop! You know th-that's sen-ss-sensit-tive!" he giggled. Ichigo grinned and bit his lover's hipbone. Renji's laughing turned into lusty moans as Ichigo's hands started to rub his butt and Ichigo's lips lovingly attacked his lower back. After awhile, Ichigo sat up and shifted down Renji's legs, until he was straddling his calves.

Ichigo first massaged Renji's left thigh, making sure to pay special attention to where the muscles were abused after years of physical exertion. As he did that, he bent down to Renji's right thigh and started to give him a hickey right above his kneecap. He altered thighs and gave the other one the treatment previously denied to it. With that, Ichigo sat to either side of Renji and massaged both his calf and his foot.

After finished with both sides of Renji's lower body, Ichigo draped himself over Renji on the floor. He took his ear in his mouth and bit it, sucking in time with his hands that were roaming and pressing the sides of Renji's body.

"Turn over…" he commanded. Renji happily complied.

"It was beginning to hurt a bit, anyways." He murmured. Ichigo looked incredulous for a second – he thought his massage was going very well so far! Renji gave a skeptical look at Ichigo after not receiving treatment for five seconds. He cleared his throat. "I was talking about my erection." Ichigo's head whipped down to Renji's crotch. He had a full-blown erection that must have been in tremendous pain, pinned between Renji, the hardwood floor, and sometimes Ichigo. He leaned down and started to massage Renji's chest.

"I suppose I'll just have to attend to that," he said softly. Renji gave a lazy smirk. "After the massage." The lazy smirk turned into an unappreciative scowl.

"You damn tease," he muttered. Ichigo smiled sweetly up at Renji.

"You mean like this?" and then Ichigo took one of Renji's nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it, biting, licking, and nipping to make sure Renji never got too comfortable. With one hand, Ichigo held himself steady, and the other hand massaged the other pectoral and tweaked Renji's other nipple.

"Oh, Ichigo, oh, yes!" Renji gave a guttural groan and softly tugged at Ichigo's hair. With a soft _pop!_ Ichigo released the nipple and started on the other. Renji was panting and his erection was weeping by the end. "Ichigo, oh Ichigo, please… please!" Renji implored. Ichigo softly massaged Renji's stomach, careful not to press to hard on the sensitive flesh.

"Please what, Renji?" Renji glared. He started to talk, but was reduced to incoherent grunts when Ichigo started to caress the base of his penis. All he could do was to give pleading looks down to his cock. "Ooooh!" Ichigo said evilly. "You mean this?" he said, bending his head low near the tip and extending his tongue. He wiggled it just near the tip, enough so Renji could feel his breath. Renji nodded fervently and bucked his hips upward. Ichigo shot back.

"Now, wait just a minute…" he said, sliding a finger up Renji's cock. He swirled it around the tip and got it soaked in precum. He put the finger to his lips and his tongue shot out and started to lick it. Sucking, he nodded and came to a conclusion. "Needs just a little more," he said, smirking down at an enflamed shinigami, "Wouldn't you say, _Rrrrenji?_" he purred. Renji's eyes glazed over and his hand shot out to relieve himself. Ichigo caught it in time and pinned it down to his side. He did the same to the other hand and clicked his tongue. "Now, now, now, tonight's your night to just sit back and relax…" he said, while leaning down to Renji's cock

Ichigo ran his tongue down the length of it and stopped at the underside of the base. He took it in his mouth, head sideways to the erection, and gently sucked on it. He increased in pressure, finally using his teeth to squeeze and nibble on the base. Renji moaned and threw his head back. However, he couldn't grind down into Ichigo or thrust up so he settled for his dignity unraveling as he simply pushed forward into Ichigo's loving mouth. Ichigo smirked and released the base of Renji's penis, now painfully erect, and moved to the tip. He gently lapped at it, languidly glancing at Renji.

"Have you ever experienced this, Renji?" Renji glared at him and shook his head. Ichigo nodded and took the tip in his mouth, bobbing and sucking; all the while his hands were rubbing up and down his thighs. Ichigo released the tip and gave a thoughtful look. "Renji, this is my first time doing this, so, you need to answer my questions, okay?" he asked.

"Wh-why?" Forming coherent thoughts was becoming difficult for Renji. Ichigo's hands gripped the base of Renji's penis and gingerly started stroking.

"Well, I need to know how I'm doing. This is good for both of us, now, I'll try to go gentle so I don't lose you, ok?" Renji gritted his teeth and growled. Ichigo could be a sadistic bastard … but goddamnit if he didn't love it.

Ichigo licked the tip a few times, keeping eye contact with Renji. He then took the tip in his mouth and gently sucked for a few minutes. Renji bucked upwards.

"Do you want me to go harder, Renji?" Ichigo asked mischievously, eyes cast downward. Renji nodded. "If you're saying something, I can't hear it." Renji nodded harder. "Speak up, Renji, or I'll keep going…" he gently licked the tip, ghosting and hardly what Renji needed to climax, "like this."

"D-damnit, Ichigo, suck me harder damnit!"

"Well, that's all you needed to say…" and Ichigo took half of Renji's length in his mouth and started to suck and lick, bobbing his head. His fingers encompassed the other half and they moved up and down, squeezing and stroking. Renji couldn't do more than pant heavily, and occasionally his vocal cords would work, resulting in a moan. Ichigo stopped again started to softly nibble at Renji's slit at the end of his erection.

"Do you want me to take all of you in my mouth, Renji?" he asked quietly.

"Do it, Ichigo."

"Anything for you." Ichigo quickly engulfed all of Renji. Renji gave a shuddering breath and buried his hands in his strawberry's hair. He gave more pressure and relieved pressure, guiding Ichigo on where he wanted him to go. Ichigo scraped his teeth along Renji's length and it earned him a full-body spasm. Ichigo freed his mouth, but his hand kept pumping Renji.

"Are you close, Renji?"

"Yes…"

"Should I make you cum?" a harder jerk.

"Oh, yes, yes…"

"Hard, Renji? Do you like it hard?" Ichigo almost jerked violently and Renji writhed beneath him.

"Oh, gods, whatever you want! Ichigo, please, Ichigo, just – just; Oh, ICHIGO!" Ichigo had decided to spare Renji the pain of trying to talk and had deep-throated him. He sucked violently, hands pinning down Renji's hips that were currently bucking hard enough to make a shish kebab out of Ichigo's skull. He gave a groan deep from his throat that reverberated around Renji's shaft, inducing an orgasm. Renji gave one last cry and came in Ichigo's mouth. Thankful that Renji's eyes were closed, Ichigo was glad he wasn't able to see the terrible face he made after having to swallow a mouthful of semen. He proudly snuggled up to Renji, tracing patterns across his chest.

"Did I do okay?" Renji just kept panting and looked over at him. "Is that a yes?" Suddenly, Ichigo was hoisted over Renji's shoulder and thrown into the air and onto a bed that was about to break due to being abused like so. He heard the slamming of a bedroom door and the click of a lock and felt the wetness of Renji's tongue and heard the whisper of

"No, this is your yes." Next to his ear and then he saw nothing as a black silk scarf blinded him. Ichigo rapidly started panting.

"Renji, Renji where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you." Ichigo desperately threw his arms out to grab on to him. "Oh my god, you just hit me in the nose! What are you- ow! That was my jaw- ow! OW! Ichig-OWW!" Renji grabbed the flailing boys wrists and tugged as so Ichigo was pressed against his chest.

"I can't see anything." He said meekly. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that would be the point."

"I don't like this!"

"What, you're afraid of the dark?" Renji teased.

"No! I don't like not being able to see what you're doing!" he whined.

"That's what makes it fun! Now, just trust me, Ichigo. I won't do anything that you can't stand. Okay?"

"Promise?" Renji shoved him down on the bed.

"No. Actually, I invited Rukia in here to have sex with me after I throw you out that window. But not before she dresses you up as an Easter Bunny."

"Haha. No reason to be sarcastic."

"Oh no, I'm dead serious…"

"…Renji?" Ichigo didn't get a response. "Did you leave me in here alone?" Ichigo listened for anything. "Renji! Renji! RENJI!" he screamed. Suddenly, he heard chuckling. Ichigo blindly started punching and the chuckling grew louder.

"I'm about five inches to your left – OH MY GOD YOU JUST SLAPPED ME!" Ichigo smirked.

"Serves you right, you prick." Suddenly, his lips were enveloped in a searing kiss.

"Humph. Just for that, I am going to be mean to you." Renji murmured after he pulled away. Ichigo tensed up and started clenching the bed sheets under him. He slowly raised his arms as he felt Renji lifting his shirt off him. After he heard the swish of the fabric being thrown to the side, he held his breath, certain Renji was going to assault his chest.

However, he felt a pair of lips softly pressing against his own. When he gasped lightly, Renji took that as his cue to press his tongue against Ichigo's. He explored Ichigo's mouth, seemingly too dazed to respond. Renji coaxed Ichigo's tongue into action by massaging it with his own. Ichigo moaned and buried his fingers in Renji's hair.

Renji explored his lover's mouth with fervor, marking each and every area of the cavern as his. He pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Renji licked his lips and then licked the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"Mine." He whispered. He nibbled down the earlobe, reaching Ichigo's neck, where he sucked and licked. Ichigo panted. Renji pulled away, nuzzled Ichigo's chin, and quickly bit Ichigo's neck, drawing a small pool of blood. Ichigo gasped and arched upward – mostly out of pain, but some out of some unknown pleasure that he couldn't describe. Wincing, he settled back down as Renji licked his wound.

"Mine…" he whispered again. Renji sat up and almost wished that the blindfold wasn't on Ichigo. He wondered what his eyes would show. His need? His wanting. Longing. Craving. Yearning. The passion; the desire.

His love.

Renji's hands ghosted down Ichigo's torsos, lightly tweaking his nipples. Ichigo's eyes closed in anticipation, expecting Renji to assault his chest. However, he felt a wet tongue licking down his stomach. He moaned and twisted around. Him being in complete darkness heightened the sensations 10-fold.

Renji's teeth and tongue left red circles all along the teen's abdomen. Then, he dipped his tongue into Ichigo's navel, pressing and pushing, swirling around to hint to Ichigo what was to come. Ichigo thrashed lightly, and he moved his hands to grope blindly for Renji's. Renji looked up quickly and entwined their fingers. He pressed his tongue down as far as it would go and pushed it repeatedly against Ichigo's navel. Ichigo's hands were white against Renji's tan skin as he gripped tightly and his breath quickened.

Renji took Ichigo's hands and pressed them up against his stomach. As Renji's hands slipped away, Ichigo let out a deep breath as his fingers traced his shinigami's sculpted abs and father up to his chest, where he circled his thumbs around Renji's nipples. Renji moaned and tugged Ichigo's hands downward and pressed them there. Ichigo received the message and kept his palms pressed against the middle of Renji's torso.

Renji then took his hands and pressed down Ichigo's stomach and leaned over him. Ichigo's breathing became seriously labored as Renji's weight pressed down his stomach and his mouth began to assault one of his nipples. Ichigo's head thrashed around while Renji's mouth worked wonders. Renji sucked on a tan bud and then nipped it gently. He moved his head back up to Ichigo's ear. He roughly pressed his mouth against Ichigo's ear.

"Mine." He growled. After that, Renji quickly slipped off Ichigo's blindfold. Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. The sensations that he had just received were wonderful, but it was like a gift from the heavens to be able and look at Renji's lustful face gaze down at him. Ichigo grabbed Renji's neck and forcefully crashed their lips together. Renji's eyes rolled back as their teeth clacked together, and he grabbed Ichigo and hoisted him up, so both the boys were practically sitting on each other. Ichigo released the moan that he had been holding in the entire time that he had been blindfolded. Renji wantonly returned a groan and started to pull down Ichigo's pants. Ichigo gave a needy cry and quickly shoved Renji away. He started fumbling with his belt; however, his fingers were so slick with sweat that he could hardly even grip the metal. When he got it off, he felt a huge burden lift off his erection.

Renji, angry at having their make-out session interrupted, was currently at a dangerous mix of 'pissed off' and 'violently horny.' He knocked Ichigo's hands away that were fumbling with the zipper on the practically ruined schoolboy outfit and pulled his strawberry on top of him, Renji now being in one of his favorite places: pinned between Ichigo and a bed. Ichigo released his own pants and tipped Renji's head up and attacked his neck with a barrage of bites. Renji craned his neck to see that he had unbuttoned Ichigo's pants. Renji gave them a quick tug down – just enough to free Ichigo's erection. Ichigo cried out softly, his cock finally free from its confines. However, Renji was still staring at it. Frowning, Ichigo gripped Renji's chin in one of his hands and wrenched his attention back to his face.

"Don't ignore me." He said huskily. Renji shook his head. Ichigo then plunged his tongue into Renji's mouth. Renji gripped Ichigo's hips and pressed their erections closer together. The kiss was broken as both boys started to writhe above and below each other. Renji buried his face in the crook of Ichigo's shoulder, grunting and groaning at the friction. Ichigo's head was raised upwards and he moaned at the growing heat. Shakily, he let his head fall next to Renji's, and he gave soft mewls of need into his ear. Renji gave a dry swallow. Both men knew what they wanted, but both were painfully erect and it hurt to stop the stimulation.

Ichigo shakily crawled off of Renji, turning back towards the bed stand. With Ichigo's butt in front of him, Renji quickly tore off Ichigo's pants. Ichigo looked back at him with a happily surprised look on his face. Renji quickly grabbed Ichigo's ass and pulled him back by it. Ichigo cried out in surprise, as his crotch was positioned above Renji's mouth, and the dripping wet tip of Renji's cock was pressing against the point of Ichigo's nose. Ichigo smirked and gave a lick to the engorged organ to start the fun.

"Ichigo," Renji said tentatively, "Are you sure?" Ichigo gave a soft look back at Renji. Sure, he had never done this before, but it has to start somewhere.

"If I'm with you, then of course." He said quietly. The redhead gave a relaxed smile. "But thank you for asking." Ichigo said devilishly and he took half of Renji into his mouth. Renji moaned and threw his head back.

Ichigo's mind slapped him. At the prospect of sex, the boy thought with his loins. Sure, Ichigo had performed oral sex on Renji a few times, but never when someone was simultaneously pleasuring him as well! With this sudden pressure, Ichigo drew a blank on what he should do.

"Can I have some help?" he asked sheepishly. Renji just smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hips to hold them firmly in place above them.

"Thought you'd never ask! Now just don't wiggle too much Kurosaki. I don't want an eye poked out."

"Always so romantic?" Renji reprimanded the sarcastic remark with a bite to the inside of Ichigo's thigh.

"Try to focus on what I'm doing and the sensations. Then, repeat on me, ok?" Ichigo gave a nervous nod. Renji nodded back and took half of Ichigo in. Ichigo repeated on Renji.

Renji moved slowly and used his tongue to massage the boy. Ichigo tried to do the same, but it was hard to focus. He sucked, trying to focus his tongue on the underside of Renji's penis. Renji then pulled back slightly and quickly took all of Ichigo into his mouth. The sudden motion surprised Ichigo and he moaned against the dick in his mouth. Renji moaned in return, allowing Ichigo to feel the vibrations that he had just felt. Ichigo felt his hips start to shudder. Damn it! He didn't know he would be so easy to –

"Mmmmmm!" Ichigo practically screamed as Renji started to move his mouth harder and faster. Ichigo, not to be out done, decided he could never take all of Renji into his mouth on the first try, but he would make up for it. He quickly supported himself on just one hand and began to use the other hand to cover what part of Renji his mouth could not. Pumping and violently sucking at the same time, he began to feel Renji quake beneath him. Both boys gave a few spasmodic jerks of their hips and they quickly released each other, as the bucking was becoming too pronounced and if they had stayed, Ichigo's body would be brought to his father as a Strawberry-Kabob.

"Renji!"

"Ichigo!" They both panted as they came in sync. After a few moments, Renji smiled as he saw Ichigo fanned out on the bed, exhausted. He crawled over and kissed him on the lips.

"Tired?" he whispered. "And I bought so many other new toys for us." He murmured. Ichigo sat up and collapsed again in Renji's arms.

"All things in moderation, Renji." Renji chuckled. "But, I don't want it to be over yet. Just one more…" Ichigo said softly into his chest. "Please…" He leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Renji?" And Renji opened his eyes to see Ichigo sitting right in front of him; chocolate eyes open and expressive. There was no lust in his eyes – only love. Renji slowly tipped Ichigo's head back. His passionate gaze caused his lover to softly close his eyes. Renji closed the gap between them and gave him a searing kiss.

Renji quickly positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and pressed in. The teenager wrapped his arms around him and held on, his head right next to his ear. Each press and thrust earned vocal approval from Ichigo and Renji would answer ten-fold with a cry. As the two shinigamis made love, an oddly deep thought came to Renji. Which is weird in and of itself, but especially odd, because usually he couldn't form three words during sex.

He was the only one to see Ichigo this vulnerable - the only one to be able to elicit these reactions from him.

"Renji! Renji! Oh, Renji!" The only one.

"Ichigo…" he whispered. He was close.

"Yours, Renji! Only yours!" Ichigo cried out as he came. Renji choked back a moan as he came and he held his lover tighter and they fell back onto the bed. Panting, they recuperated.

"I-Ichigo…" Renji said deeply. Ichigo looked at him, waiting for a response. However, Renji's voice failed him and he simply pulled Ichigo closer. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Don't say anything, Abarai, you'll ruin the moment," he threatened. Renji grunted. They lay there in silence, basking in the warmth that they both gave off. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji, and quietly, held him tight.

Feeling the touch and warmth of the other was like a lullaby. Both Ichigo and Renji drifted off into slumber. As the sensations faded and a soft blackness enveloped them, neither was sure who said it, but both shinigamis heard, just before they fell asleep: "Never let go."

* * *

Read and Review please! Thanks for stickin' with me on these stories everybody! You all are so sweet! - But many thanks to CocaineFilledKisses, who I am eternally in her debt! Also, to Luna who I really don't deserve, hehe.

Tell me what you thought so I know where to go and what to do.

Ariana


End file.
